


Kiss Me

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: kiss me<br/>Kink: vulnerability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for silentflux over at ROK. This is my first time really writing dialogue, so be gentle. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

It was one thing to be attracted to a coworker. While not unheard of, it was generally frowned upon. However, as long as both agents were discreet and kept their relationship out of the workplace, it was pretty much ignored. In their line of work, it was sometimes easier to hook up with a coworker. Someone who understood you, had seen what you had seen, experienced what you had experienced. No, it wasn’t unheard of.

This….this was something different. Not a large distinction to some, but a distinction nonetheless. And one Aaron Hotchner felt very deeply. A coworker was one thing, but a boss lusting after an agent under his command, that was another. Hotch was a man of his honor, of his word. He would never do anything that he felt took advantage of or abused his command. Would never act on his attraction, because to do so would mean going against those ideals he held so high.

Not that he would ever admit, even to himself, that there was attraction.

Not that he would ever dare to have even a whisper of an acknowledgement that he was long past attraction and was head over heels in love.

It was hard though, so hard, when it was just too easy to fall in love with the object of his affections. Spencer Reid. After all, what wasn’t to love about Spencer Reid? He was brilliant, intuitive, gorgeous, even his quote weaknesses were endearing. His seemingly awkward social skills were just too adorable to be true.

It was his vulnerability though that helped make him completely irresistible to Hotch. Hotch was above all a protector. It was ingrained in his psyche, an irrevocable part of him. It was why he had gone into law enforcement, and part of what made him such a good boss and agent.

Reid’s apparent vulnerability spoke to that part of him that wanted to keep those he loved safe from harm. Protect them from the cruelties in the world he saw everyday at work. Every time he saw those expressive eyes fill with sadness or pain. Every time that innocent soul was hurt in some cruel way. It was all Hotch could do to keep from bundling Reid up in his arms and never letting him go.

It was that protectiveness that ironically enough prevented him from doing that which he most wanted to. While he might never admit his feelings to Reid, he had made a promise to himself that he would protect him as well as he could. Even from himself.

And so it was that when he saw Reid still at his desk long after the others had left, just sitting there staring into space, he felt the need to check on him, to make sure he was alright.

“Everything okay Reid?” Hotch asked, worried.

“Everything’s fine. Why do you ask?” Reid responded, startled.

“It just seemed like you had something on your mind.”

“It was nothing. Just a daydream. Nothing to worry about.” he said, avoiding his eyes.

“It must have been a hell of a daydream. You didn’t even notice how late it had gotten.” Hotch said, still concerned. “This isn’t the first time you’ve gotten lost in thought like that. Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything I could do?”

“Really it’s not a big deal,” Reid replied, still not looking at him.

“Are you positive there is nothing I can do to help?”

“There……there is one thing you could do.”

“Anything” Hotch said reassuringly.

“Kiss me” Reid whispered hesitantly.

Well, now how could he really refuse?


End file.
